Home
by sas.90
Summary: Booth finally returns home after serving in Kosovo. Song fic OneShot to the song Home by Chris Daughtry


**Notes; I know I should be updating Amsterdam Abnormalities and working on my sequel for another story, but I just cba lol. And I was listening to this song earlier which had me thinking of Booth returning him after serving in Kosovo and yeah.. I got carried away. So I'm not exactly sure how long Booth spent in Kosovo, but hey this is my story right? Okay, I'm quite happy with it and I hope you like it too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones and I borrowed Chris Daughtry's song _Home_ for this One-shot.**

* * *

**Home.**

**I'm staring out into the night  
And trying to hide the pain  
**

**I'm going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing,  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**

A sigh escaped his chapped lips as the cool evening air hit his face when he rolled down the window of the car.

God, it felt good to feel an american breeze on his face again. Even better it felt good to be back in his own country again. The landscape, the city, the houses he'd missed it all so much. But now he was back. Finally back and he was done serving his country, after three full years. Which had seemed more like ten years to him. Seeley Booth closed his eyes briefly and relaxed his tense shoulders against the old seat of the taxi. His green bag sat next to him containing only some clothing, a bottle of water and his wallet.

His rough hand found the unopened can of Coca Cola on top of the bag and he opened it quickly, eager to taste his favourite soft drink again. It wasn't as if he hadn't drunk any of it all it, he had, but never cooled. The drink had always been warm and the bubbles would've been gone. It made a sizzling noise under the pressure that was pent up inside the can and Booth couldn't help but smile slightly, yet his brown eyes remained emotionless. He brought the can to his lips and took a large gulp savouring the taste of the drink as it hit the back of his throat. Perfect. A tiny shiver made it's presence known along his back and Booth glanced sidewards out of the window to the houses and city lights that zoomed past the car. He knew this neighbourhood and he could feel his heartbeat quicken as he realized that now there was only about a five minute drive between him and his own place. Rebecca's place. Their place.

God, he couldn't wait to see her face. She was beautiful and he liked to imagine that she'd become even more beautiful over the last years. Her hair long and shiny and her eyes lighting up when he'd walk into the room.

He'd take her in his arms and wouldn't let her go for a very long time.

**I'm going home to the place where I belong  
where your love has always been enough for me **

He'd written her, of course he had. Every couple of weeks. About his findings, his feelings and his friends.

His buddy who had died in an attack because he'd last his gun. And how he'd tried to shield him, but to no avail. He hadn't made it.

He hadn't just written about the bad things, though. He didn't want to make her too worried.

He'd wrote to her about the landscape and the sunny weather and the people he'd saved. And the fun he sometimes had with the people who were in the rangers with him. Even under the somber circumstances they'd found waysto keep each other going. By telling stories and making up simple games, but that had been enough. It had been enough, because those nights together, forming bonds, that's what had pulled him through. What had kept him from losing his mind and now he was back in his own country he knew that Rebecca would be there from him and keep him from losing his mind.

Because that's what she did.

**  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home **

Booth sighed once again and ran a hand through his dirty hair. He would give anything to take a shower right now. A proper hot shower with good smelling shower gel so he could wash everything, every bad memory, off of his musclar body. The scars would still be there, but the dirt and dust would be gone. And he'd feel clean and reborn afterwards. He was sure of that.

His breath caught in his throat as the car drove into his lane, the pavements covered with red and yellow coloured leaves even though that was barely noticeable in the dark, yet to Booth it was one of the most beautiful views he'd ever seen.

''Stop here.'' He ordered, his voice raspy and rough as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. The cab-driver briefly glanced over his shoulder and did as requested, breaking so that the car slowly came to a halt.

''Ya sure? Number 35 is on the end of the lane.'' He informed Booth with his heavy southern accent.

Booth just gave a short nod of the head and handed the man a couple of dollarbills before collecting his back and hat and opening the door. The minute he stepped outside and his feet touched the pavement he inhaled deeply and couldn't stop a surge of goosebumps spreading throughout his entire exhausted body. God, America smelled so good. Even better than he could remember and as the taxi drove off Booth swung his bag over his shoulder for the last time and started walking towards his house.

**The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you... babe**

As he neared the house and passed several trees the urge to randomnly stop and hug one of them became bigger and bigger, but Booth resisted knowing that it would just seem silly and continued walking. He'd never realised how much he'd missed everything until he had been on the plane back home a couple of hours ago. Not just the trees, but the city, the food, baseball games on TV and even the people who annoyed him 'til no end on the highway he'd missed.

And hamburgers and fries, god had he missed those meals. The first thing he was going to do tomorrow was get a hamburger and fries, no matter how early it was. Those burger kings were opened 24/7 anyway.

Finally there he was, number 35, a small but nice looking house. And he was only about twenty simple steps away from the front door. As booth stopped in front of the small driveway he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. His heart wouldn't stop rattling against his chest and the tension that kept building up in his chest, tightening his throat and making it more difficult for him to breathe was starting to drive him crazy. For months he'd been yearning for his home, to see his family again and to see Rebecca again and now he was finally standing in front of his house.

It was finally happening.

**  
I've not always been the best man and friend for you  
But your love remains true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try **

Suddenly the young man couldn't take it anymore and he strode up to the house with confident steps, taking the small steps with three at a time and soon he was standing face to face with the heavy wooden door. Another deep breathe and then a sigh before he raised his fist and knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times.

Silence.

And then stumbling. A light in the hallway flicked on and left the man standing in a such a sudden brightness that he had to blink a couple of times to get used to the light. Keys rattled on the other side of the door and it was unlocked and swung open only to reveal a young blonde woman, her eyes wide and full of hope.  
''Seeley!'' Booth smiled and took a large step forwards before his arms encircled the woman's small waist and pulled her flush against his chest, his bag and hat dropping to the ground. She started crying immediately and her arms found their way around his neck so she was able to keep him close. And she wasn't going to let go.

''Oh My God. You're home. Seeley, you're back. You're okay.'' She was rambling near his ear and he couldn't help but smile at the inaudible brabbling. He was back. She was in his arms and he didn't think he'd ever felt better in his entire life. Because he was _finally_ home.

**So I'm going home.**

* * *

**Notes; Thanks for reading:) Drop a message if you like. Have a creative and inspiring 2008!**


End file.
